What if her dad didn't get her message?
by The Opal Essence
Summary: Basically what the title says. She has to go to the house and try to get her dad's attention after he's convinced himself that he was hallucinating. I also thought it would be interesting for MK to see what her dad went through. She doesn't really see how much she means to him when he was saying "I don't care anymore. I have to find my daughter."
1. Chapter 1

**What if her dad didn't get her message?**

**Note: I won't write the stomper lines in slow motion, I don't own Epic or its amazing characters, sorry this took so long. On with the show!**

"Dad!" MK shouted at the camera before it shut down. She flew over to the next one and managed to yell "Look at the screen!" before it also shut down. She was quickly running out of cameras. "I need you!" she said before it shut down. She saw the last one and began pleading "Don't stop looking. Not now! You were right! Please! We need your help!" but it was too late, because its red light slowly turned off.

She didn't have much time to sit there in shock before an arrow whizzed past her. She looked back and saw a Boggan getting ready to shoot another one at her. She quickly began to fly away.

Up ahead, she could see the house. 'I have to get my dad's attention. Why would he turn off the cameras?' she thought to herself while avoiding the arrows.

It was no easy task to lose the Boggan chasing her. She had an idea, but it was risky. She zoomed around another tree and grabbed a branch. It bent out of sight of the pursuing Boggan. At the right moment, she let it go and it hit the crow and its rider into another tree, knocking them unconscious.

Now she could fly to the house without worrying about poisoned arrows. Going in through the same window as before would probably be the best option.

Landing on the windowsill again, she hopped off of her hummingbird. It would wait for her. She climbed through the cracked open window and entered the house, unprepared for what she saw.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

At the house…

MK's dad was sitting on the floor slumped against the table. She had never seen him like this before, even thought she hadn't seen him for a while.

She looked around and saw that his computer screens were all shut down. The cords had all been unplugged.

'Why would he…' she started thinking to herself before she saw what her dad was holding in his hands. It was the letter she had left on the computer screen saying that she couldn't stay here if his research was more important than her.

"She was right, Ozzy. I put my research before her and now I've ruined everything. She's gone and she won't be coming back. Just like her mother." He looked up and then back at the ground. "The only thing I seem to be good at is driving people away. They probably aren't even there. This is just a delusional belief. I actually thought I saw my daughter 2 inches tall stuck in a bug jar. That just proves it. I was so wrong."

"No dad, I was wrong. I'm here! They're real and they need your help! Please!" she yelled desperately, but her dad didn't notice her. Ozzy's ears perked up a bit, but he couldn't pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

'I need to get somewhere that he can see me, but I don't want to be chased by Ozzy again. I can't jump that far, so how do I get across?' MK thought while looking around the room.

It was still messed up from when she and her friends had visited. Lamps and other things had been knocked down by both her dad and Ozzy. She saw a yard stick that had somehow fallen from a shelf and was now connecting the table to the ledge she was on. 'Perfect.' She thought. It would make an excellent bridge.

MK wasted no time in running across the yard stick to the table. It was easier than she thought. A bit unsteady, but still easy. She started moving towards where her dad was.

Her dad was starting to get up! "Dad! Look down here! I'm right here!" But her dad still didn't hear her and started to clean up the mess from earlier, starting with her makeshift bridge.

'Great. I'm stuck here until he notices me, unless I want a repeat of Ozzy no kisses.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, her dad started to destroy his work. "They were right, Ozzy. I'm only good at driving people away. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Ozzy had finally noticed her and barked at her, gesturing with his head from her dad to her. It was almost like he was trying to help her dad find her.

Her dad must have thought that Ozzy was thinking about his work because he said "I don't care anymore! I have to find my daughter! Uggh!" as he let out his frustration.

"This stupid…" he threw some of his sketchbooks in a cardboard box.

"…delusional…" he then slid some of his displays off of the table to the floor

"…idiotic theory!"

"No! Dad, stop! You're not delusional! I've met them! Stop destroying all your work!" MK yelled as she ran towards her dad, not noticing that she was now standing on the map of the forest.

Her dad started to turn her way. Had he finally heard her? She stopped running towards him and looked up to hopefully see that he had. He didn't even look her way. He grabbed the edge of the map and started to pull it off of the table.

'Uh oh.' MK thought as she started to backpedal off of the map, but she wasn't fast enough and was flung headfirst into the side of a random jar and knocked unconscious

_To be continued..._


End file.
